


27 years later and they’re still raging homos

by orphan_account



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: EDDIE FLIRTS BACK, Fluff, M/M, massage fic I guess, richie is suddenly Massage Master, this is the second massage thing I’ve written but this is valid okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eddie scoffed at Richie from across the room, rolling his shoulders. But he had to admit, Richie’s proposal of giving him a massage sounded heavenly.Well, as long as it wasn’t Richie giving the massage.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	27 years later and they’re still raging homos

“No. No way.”

“Aw. Come on.”

“No! You almost dislocated my arm last time.”

“That’s not saying much.”

Eddie scoffed at Richie from across the room, rolling his shoulders. But he had to admit, Richie’s proposal of giving him a massage sounded heavenly. 

Well, as long as it wasn’t Richie giving the massage. 

Richie had once attempted it when they were kids. It was okay for the first five seconds, and then Eddie looked away and let himself relax and Richie pressed way too hard on Eddie’s shoulder and Eddie had thought his arm might pop out of its socket. From then on, Eddie kept in mind that Richie was very, very terrible at giving massages. 

Things Richie and Eddie did not talk about:

  1. how loudly Eddie screamed during the first massage 



Eddie shivered at the memory. “Why do you want to give me a massage, anyways?”

“I know how stressed you get,” Richie said, his voice suddenly going soft. Eddie met his eyes. “How much your anxiety affects you. I can see the tension in your shoulders. I thought..maybe I could help.”

Eddie froze, lips slightly parted. That was stunningly sweet, especially for Richie. 

“Or maybe I just wanted to see you shirtless,” Richie added with a cheesy grin. Eddie rolled his eyes. There was the kicker. 

Eddie hesitated before speaking. “Alright. You get one more chance.”

Richie lit up like a child receiving a balloon. 

Wait. Maybe that wasn’t a good analogy. 

The two of them relocated to Richie’s room and Eddie stripped off his shirt on the way there. (Richie wolf-whistled when he did so, which earned a “fuck you.” He wasn’t quite sure what he didn’t to deserve that because he was basically complimenting Eddie but then he remembered that Eddie was probably preparing for Richie to give him some sort of torture massage again.)

Eddie sprawled out on the bed with his stomach to the blankets, propping his elbows up on a pillow. Richie sat down on the bed next to him. 

Richie’s hands found Eddie’s shoulders and it was like he was trying to massage metal. Eddie was impossibly stiff. “Eds. Relax.”

Eddie let out a huff of air but Richie felt him relax a bit as he rested his chin on his folded arms. Richie’s palms cupped Eddie’s shoulders, his thumbs moving in circles between his shoulder blades. 

It only took a minute or so of this until Eddie pressed his face into the pillow. All the tension in his shoulders was gone. Richie’s hands slid up, kneading the muscles in Eddie’s neck, and Eddie melted into the bed. Richie grinned. “Do I still suck at massages?”

Eddie pulled his hand back up, turning to look at him. “You had twenty-seven years to get better and you managed to do it. I’m impressed.”

“I’m a pro,” Richie said, his voice casual. “I’m hoping you’ll become a regular at Richie’s Massages.”

“I don’t know how trustworthy you are. Fifty percent of my massages from you almost sent me to the hospital.”

“You’ll just have to get more to make up for that with more, then, huh?”

“I can’t say I’d mind.” Eddie leaned his head on his hand, a stray strand of hair falling into his eyes while he gazed at Richie. “I should give  _ you _ a massage someday. It’s good for you.” He paused, biting his lip. “Or..maybe I just want to see you shirtless.” 

Things Richie and Eddie did not talk about:

  1. how loudly Eddie screamed during the first massage
  2. how red Richie’s face got during the second massage 




End file.
